


妄想病例003

by faithmiao



Category: rps npc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithmiao/pseuds/faithmiao
Summary: 7p雷:产子产奶双龙粗口





	妄想病例003

尤长靖快生了，36周的肚子大的吓人，浮肿的手脚让他看上去比平时更软嫩。林彦俊爱不释手的对他又亲又摸，肉棒同时在他穴里不停进出，发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫糜水声。

“八哥……好舒服……” 

尤长靖咬着手指呢喃，他在孕期里一直欲望高涨，每天没有肉棒的安慰就不行，虽然王子异陈立农他们也一有空就用自己的大肉棒帮他止痒，但总是不及孩子亲生父亲的肉棒管用。

尤长靖贪婪的抿着后穴，要把林彦俊的大肉棒吃的更深更里面。

“八哥……里面不够……”林彦俊扒开他丰美的臀肉，更用力的往里肏干。

“要顶到儿子怎么办……”

“也许……他想……早点见爸爸……才让我……只能想着……被你肏……” 尤长靖断断续续的呻吟。

突然腹部一阵紧缩伴随着巨痛，“啊啊，儿子要被肏出来了……” 林彦俊被他突然紧缩逼得射了出来，疲软的器物滑出了尤长靖的后穴。

明显合不拢的后穴涌出大量羊水和精液的混合物，长期被肏干的通道又软又滑，胎儿很顺利的滑出了甬道。

小婴儿被尤长靖放到自己胸前喂奶。另一边空着的奶头就被林彦俊咬进了嘴里，爸爸吸起来可没儿子温柔，吸的啧啧出声，吸得尤长靖嗯啊淫叫不止。

“宝贝儿你吃起来好骚好甜……”

“全给你……让儿子去喝奶粉……”

尤长靖扭着腰胡言乱语，“肚子里……现在什么都没了……八哥你快点射给我……我还要给你生小孩……”林彦俊立刻满足他，把恢复精神的肉棒又塞回了他的肉穴。

“收紧！生了孩子那么松啊！”林彦俊不满意的拍打尤长靖的臀部。

尤长靖骂道:“你自己小……还怪我……”

林彦俊气笑了，“我看你是嫌一根不够对不对，子异！”

王子异应声进门，“子异，你的靖宝要你也来喂他吃肉棒。”

王子异被眼前的美景惊住了，尤长靖一边给儿子喂奶，另一边鼓胀的乳房流着乳汁，下身还不知足的吞吃林彦俊的肉棒。

“好……”

王子异揉着自己几乎立刻涨到最硬的肉棒，示意林彦俊给自己让点位置。

完全没有阻碍就贴着林彦俊的肉棒一起肏进了尤长靖的肉穴。

“靖宝，好不好吃……”

“嗯嗯……好……”

尤长靖被肏的一抽一抽直哆嗦，爽的后穴哗哗流水，把两个老公的肉棒浸的湿滑。

尤长靖把吃饱的儿子推到隔壁婴儿床里，手揉着自己胀痛的双乳哭叫，“老公……我胸口疼……”

林彦俊王子异就一人一个奶头帮他吸奶，咕咚咕咚又要喝奶，下面还要不停的肏他帮他止痒真的忙死了。

尤长靖觉得魂都要被吸走了，后面小穴里还被两个大肉棒肏的又爽又美，爽的哭唧唧乱叫起来，“哥哥好会吸……老公肏的宝宝要死了……里面好爽……啊啊……舒服……嗯啊……肏死宝宝了……哥哥快射给宝宝……好吃……”

林彦俊王子异被这骚货叫的意乱情迷，一下没忍住双双射了给他。

“啊啊！好烫……”尤长靖被滚烫的精液射进刚生产完的子宫里爽的直摇头，“又要怀孕了啊啊……”

林彦俊和王子异堵着穴口没让新鲜的精液流出，被射满的子宫微微鼓起真的像又怀了三个月的娃娃。

“没呢……等老公再喂给你吃啊……”林彦俊喝饱了尤长靖的鲜奶觉得完全可以再给这个骚货喂点除了精液以外的宝贝。

“宝宝要不要喝尿……”林彦俊也不是征求他意见，只是告知尤长靖现在要喂他的是什么而已。

“啊……”尤长靖被射进子宫里更热更大量的液体弄疯了，“子异的也要……”

王子异为难的又吸起了尤长靖的奶，“现在没有，等我消化消化……”

“老公动动嘛……后面又痒了”尤长靖扭着腰哀求，林彦俊射了两次有点累了，被这个不知餍足的小骚货缠的没办法，只能求外援，“农农回来没?”子异摇头，“小贾和正正大概快回来了。”

“行，小骚货你等着。”林彦俊甩下句不痛不痒的宣言也只能拔屌退出混战了。王子异一个人用刚恢复的肉棒勉勉强强安慰身下不停叫唤欲求不满的小骚货。

“靖宝你忍忍啊……”子异边挺动腰部肏他，边东亲一口西咬一口。

尤长靖又痒又舒服，也不晓得要推他还是抱他，哼唧着抱怨，“痒死了，不要……啦……讨厌子异……”

王子异抱着他头跟他接吻，吸着舌头不放，下身却温吞的慢了节奏。

尤长靖好气啊，把他亲的晕晕的肏他就能偷懒了呀？

后面痒的受不了这么慢更痒了，尤长靖泪眼汪汪，王子异还是温吞的跟个老黄牛，只知道亲他。

“不要你……呜呜……要正正……”尤长靖哭叫着，“正正，宝宝要正正……”

朱正廷和黄明昊一进大别野就被小骚货喊的没魂了，撕了衣服就扑到了尤长靖身上。

“长靖哥哥，弟弟要喝奶奶……”林彦俊给他们开门的时候就炫耀了初乳的归属，馋的黄明昊直咽口水。

尤长靖依言揉弄着自己的乳房，乳汁噗的呲了出来，喷了黄明昊一脸。

“哇！”黄明昊惊喜的扑上去猛吸，“啧啧，好甜啊……正正哥快来吃……”

尤长靖抱着胸口两颗吸奶的毛脑袋讨价还价，“吃饱了要干活呀，后面好饿呐……”

黄明昊过足了奶瘾，当然要满足长靖哥哥的要求，掏出自己的未成年肉棒就喂进了尤长靖的小肉穴。

“嗯嗯……”尤长靖满足的哼哼，“正正我也要喝奶奶……”朱正廷无奈的停下吸吮的动作，把自己的大肉棒喂到尤长靖上面那张同样贪吃的小嘴里。

尤长靖后面吃着两根嘴里含着一根，爽的又开始哼唧唧的哭，王子异无奈的边亲边舔他的眼泪，“你老是这样哭我们射多少给你都没用……”

朱正廷附和，“还被我们吃了那么多奶，会不会脱水呀?”

“还够不够我们喝?”蔡徐坤陈立农也回来了，连忙一人一边去吸尤长靖的奶头，这都喂了两轮了，奶还够不够?”

“啊,没了……啊啊啊！”尤长靖被吸得头皮发麻，只觉得两个乳头又酸又麻，乳房一阵阵疼痛，乳汁被吸光了。

陈立农立刻舍掉了产不出奶的乳头，弯腰吃起了尤长靖的肉棒。

林彦俊也回来了，不死心的吸住了被陈立农舍弃的乳头。

“你俩快点射给长靖宝宝，我还没吃过他的奶呢。”蔡徐坤拍着王子异和黄明昊的后腰催促。

“坤坤你别急呀……”王子异突然抱紧尤长靖的腰快速抽插，跟黄明昊又深又慢的肏弄不一样的节奏，让尤长靖有点分裂，嘴里含着根宝贝要抱怨也含含糊糊，“呜啊……”

插着两根真的太紧了，王子异第二次的肏弄终于到了尽头，狠狠的射了三股热精也就撤出了尤长靖的肉穴，蔡徐坤吧唧一下安慰的亲了亲王子异的帅脸，把他扒开自己顶替了他的位置。

蔡徐坤的肉棒长得跟他秀美的外表反差巨大，又粗又长只是肏进尤长靖的穴里就让他哀哀叫，“坤坤……坤坤……肏进子宫了……啊啊……”

蔡徐坤咬着他的臀肉喘息，“嗯嗯，肏进去了，咬的好紧……”

黄明昊那根也被贴着自己肉棒蹭过去的宝贝弄得又爽又疼。

“嘶！坤坤哥你轻点……”

“哼哼……”蔡徐坤才不理这个未成年的小屁孩，只管对着尤长靖的子宫肏弄，被小嘴一样吸得太爽了。

“长靖长靖，坤坤射给你……你快产奶给我吃。”

蔡徐坤速度极快的小幅度进出抽插肏弄，力度却是不减，这种动作让尤长靖爽的几乎失神，半张着嘴喊不出任何声音，控制不住的眼泪口水横流。

林彦俊舔着尤长靖嘴角抱怨，“坤坤你这么搞，他要受不了的……”

这种高速抽插其实是最爽的，但是尤长靖受不了这种，短时间高潮潮吹很多次一会儿就晕了，太浪费良宵了。

“嗯！”也许是两根肉棒真的太紧，又或者太想喝奶，蔡徐坤没坚持多久就射进了尤长靖的子宫。

尤长靖这才从爽到没边的快感中逃离出来，“坤坤……你太坏了……”尤长靖咕哝着埋怨，“你想肏坏我吗?”

蔡徐坤喘着气平复高潮过得余韵，挤到林彦俊旁边抢尤长靖的口水吃，“快点射给你快点产奶呀……”

“坤坤你就知道奶奶奶奶……”黄明昊一边吐槽一边还在缓慢的肏弄，每次进出都让尤长靖痒的更难耐。

“你也是个坏小子……”尤长靖摸到在自己后穴缓慢进出的肉棒，气的捏了一把。

“好啦好啦……”黄明昊其实也忍得不行了，快速肏了几下也射了给尤长靖。

朱正廷已经射了一次给尤长靖上面的小嘴吃，又被舔硬了便转战后面的小穴。陈立农吃了那么久尤长靖的肉棒，自己的肉棒没被照顾早就硬到发疼。跟着朱正廷一起也肏入了尤长靖的肉穴。

林彦俊蔡徐坤王子异黄明昊他们射过一次两次的人，馋奶的吸乳头吃口水吃肉棒的自得其乐。

六个人把尤长靖的敏感点都照顾的妥妥帖帖让他又爽又舒服又满足又开心，整个人飘飘欲仙。

“啊……有奶了！”蔡徐坤惊喜的不停吞咽，“甜死了……”蔡徐坤满足的碎碎念，下身的肉棒又精神起来。

蔡徐坤眯着眼看着尤长靖已经是D尺寸的双乳，把自己的肉棒埋进了双乳之间。

尤长靖早就迷糊的搞不清这些禽兽怎么玩弄自己的身体了，只有一缩一缩的肉穴让人知道他还没被做晕，其实还是醒着能感受施加于他肉体的每一分快乐。


End file.
